Ichochebod
In Dimelle, the Ichochebod are the representatives for the human race. They are pseudo-demonic entities whose purpose it is to pull souls through the human arma after physical death, and aid the peaceful coexistence of humans and demons alike. It is speculated that several million exist at any given time, and through their natural recruitment process, more are created as others pass their souls back into the energy flow of the universe to be distributed elsewhere. Physical description''' ' The Ichochebod are thin individuals who are typically blue through to cyan and gold in colouration. Their skin is translucent, and the illusion of a pigmented surface is a cloud-like mist that swirls inside their bodies, occasionally sparking like that of a small thunderstorm to illuminate their features. Others have been said to have looked like the night sky, deep indigo blue with pinpoints of light filling their limbs and torso. It seems that all ichochebod , though they differ greatly in height. They do not possess individual teeth but rather a single black slate that runs along their top and bottom gumline. It seems, as described in Okuta's words "as if all their teeth had melded shapelessly together." All known Ichochebod have a single tuft of hair atop their head, which they keep “tied” in a bun. It is speculated that they appear physically with hair as it is relatable to humans, and thus its function is purely cosmetic. They are experts at mimicking humans in comparison to other demons, and there has been only a handful of Ichochebod that could change their appearance at will.' ''' Creation The Ichochebod are the only known spiritual entity to have not been born via The Rima, and speculation still exists as to how the first one came to be. They are created by a recruitment process in which human individuals are picked to become an Ichochebod after physical death. The soul is removed from the body, and shaped into that of an ichochebod by another of similar kind. The individual is not given choice in the matter, but the entities have commented that they were glad, if not humbled, to have been chosen. The works of several scholars speculates that the Ichochebod may be the only other entities besides the rima capable of "creating" non-physical life. While they do not literally pull something from nothing and create without substance as The Rima does, they do shape the raw energy of the soul into a body and consciousness capable of remaining sentient within Dimelle's void. This means that yes, when you gaze upon the strange form of an Ichochebod, you are looking at the physical substance of a human soul. But if they are made from the substance of a soul, how do they exist in the physical realm? How do they exist as humans can not, unbound to a physical form, able to skip from world to world? These are questions unanswered by both modern magics and the creatures themselves, remaining elusive to properly answer these, and similar questions. They have only brief, unsatisfying comments on the issue, stating that it is "not for human understanding," and that "All physical creatures alike were simply not created for such practices." Behavior The Ichochebod often possess a very strict demeanour, and enjoy puzzles and mind games- often starting physical meetings or gatherings with a riddle or theoretical question. They enjoy watching the human mind at work, and find the human ability to communicate and work as a team, fascinating. They are not psychic beings, though do interact through telekinetic hive-like minds, which might explain why they enjoy watching humans, fascinated by their single minds. While they do not necessarily think as one, they can connect and communicate non-verbally, and share thoughts en masse. This telekinesis is limited to other Ichochebod, and can not penetrate the physical human mind. Having become separated from their physical brain, Ichochebod individuals lose sentimental attachment to their direct prior life, but feel a deep sympathetic connection towards the human race as a whole. This doesn’t seem to be an inherited trait however, but a preferred characteristic that individuals are chosen for. Individuals who are sympathetic, patriotic to their cause, and strive for the survival and progression of life, appear to be favoured above all. During the conversion process in which the soul is awoken to non-physical consciousness, individuals lose the ideals of human constructed morals, meaning they care for all equally, regardless of whether one is a charity-donating elderly, or a sick minded murderer. They do not seem to take into account human on human suffering, and only intervene human on demonic affairs. They, like other demons, are able to jump from Dimelle to the existent world upon will, and have a higher resistance to maintaining form, meaning they can stay in the physical realm for long periods of time. They often meet with human leaderships and form alliances to help protect against invasive demons and Dimellic pests.